Un viaje a Tomorrowland
by Adicta al NaruSasu
Summary: Naruto recibe 20 entradas al festival de música electrónica más grande del mundo de parte de su amigo el DJ Deidara. El viaje de tres días de estadía en Bélgica será un caos muy gracioso. Entre los amigos de Naruto que fueron invitados se encuentra Sasuke, a quien Naruto quiere como a algo más que un amigo. El viaje despertara muchos sentimientos incluyendo: celos, amor y felicidad
1. Un paquete para Naruto

-¡Narutooo!- gritó Kushina desde la cocina.

El rubio colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza para acallar los gritos de su histérica madre y cambio de posición para volvier a dormir.

Minutos depués, la pelirroja al ver que su hijo no daba signos de vida, subió las escaleras con zancadas que hacían temblar el suelo de la mansión.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde dentro descansaba su hijo plácidamente la abrió de una patada y gritando como si fuese el fin del mundo.

-¡Despierta de una vez Naruto o ya veras lo que haré! ¡Te quitaré tu computadora, el celular, el Xbox y...- iba a continuar, pero su hijo ya estaba uniformado e impecable frente suyo.

El pobre Naruto al oír todo lo que le iban a quitar no tuvo más remedio que ponerse el uniforme, peinarse, cepillarse los dientes, alistar su mochila para la universidad y limpiar su cuarto en solo un segundo. Kushina siempre hablaba en serio cuando decía que le quitaría algo.

Madre e hijo bajaron las escaleras, encontrándose con un Minato muy calmado revisando unas cuantas cartas que recibió, como jefe de las empresas Namikaze digamos que tenía muchas.

Saludó a su hijo con la cabeza y siguió con sus asuntos.

Kushina sirvió a los varones el desayuno y se sentó junto a ellos. Dialogaba con Minato sobre las ganancias que estaba produciendo la empresa y sobre su competencia amistosa con la Corporación Uchiha.

-Aquí hay un paquete para tí Naruto- dijo el rubio extendiendo el objeto a su hijo.

Éste lo miró extrañado y tomó el sobre entre sus manos. Leyó el remitente: Deidara.

-¿Qué será dattebayo?- preguntó el rubio, más para sí mismo que para sus padres.

Con cuidado desenvolvió el paquete se encontró con una caja alargada decorada con un montón de colores en la que se podía leer claramente: Tomorrowland y una nota escrita con perfecta caligrafía que decía:

_**Naru-chan: **_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien, como ves, aquí esta tu recompensa por haberme ayudado con aquella canción que no podía terminar. Por cierto, deberías de mostrarles tus canciones al mundo y no solo guardarlas en un lugar recóndito de tu computadora. **_

_**Te envié unas cuantas para que puedas invitar a tus amigos y sea más divertido. Dale un saludo a tus padres de mi parte.**_

_**Nos vemos allí, Deidara.**_

El rubio apartó la carta y abrió la caja encontrandose con veinte pulseras con el lema Tomorrowland en ellas. Eso solo podía significar una cosa... tenía en su poder veinte entradas al festival de música electrónica más importante del mundo. ¡Veinte!

Las entradas a Tomorrowland no eran descomunalmente costosas, pero aún así era sumamente difícil conseguirlas a tan solo dos días del evento.

Naruto comenzó a saltar como un loco cuando fue capas de aceptar que tenía una enorme cantidad de entradas al festival de musica electrónica del mundo, el cual duraba tres días.

Tomorrowland comienza un viernes y termina el domingo de la misma semana, a él asisten jóvenes del todo el mundo, no importa cual sea su religión, su sexo, su idioma, no importa nada, Tomorrowland está destinado a unir a los 180000 jóvenes que puede albergar durante el periódo de tiempo de un fin de semana.

Este festival de música electrónica se realiza una vez al año en Bélgica, todas las entradas se suelen vender en tan solo una semana, meses antes del evento se acaban y Deidara le había envíado veinte. La influéncia del DJ era mucha.

-¡Gracias Deidara!- gritó el rubio a los cuatro vientos y abrazó a su madre como si fuese la última vez que la fuera a ver y lo mismo hizo con su padre.

Tomó su mochila y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el instituto para contarle a sus amigos lo que tenía bajo su poder, pero repentinamente un pensamiento le surcó la mente:

_**¨¿A quién voy a invitar?¨**_

Ok, ésta fue una loca idea que surgió de mi mente cuando me enteré de que TOMORROWLAND existía. Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, pero es que estaba apurada y quería quitarme ésto de encima de una vez, aparte de que cierta persona me estaba obligando a subirlo, cierta ... **twigirlo.o. **

Agradecimientos adelantados a los que lean la historia y disculpas por lo alocado de la historia.

Besos y abrazos de: Adicta al NaruSasu.


	2. Sai el violador y Sasuke se niega

Todo marchaba perfecto, disfrutaba de su salud, de su juventud, de su familia y amigos, hasta del furor por el evento al que asistiría dentro de dos días, pero...

**¨Solo tienes veinte entradas, Naruto¨ **dijo la voz de su interior.

Ese era el problema, solo tenía veinte entradas y centenares de amigos por invitar.

**¨Manten la calma, nadie sabe de ésto¨ **se dijo a sí mismo.

Necesitaba repartir ese peso sobre los hombros de alguien más, quizá Sasuke o Sakura-chan. Sí eso debía hacer.

Del otro lado de la acera divisó la de cabello rosa y cruzó para hablar con ella.

Respiró pausadamente para relajarse y explicarle a la chica su situación, pero al momento de hablar todo el autocontrol se fué al diablo.

-Y LLEGÓ EL PAQUETE... Y DEIDARA... Y EL FESTIVAL...- gritaba.

-...

-Y LAS ENTRADAS... Y... Y...- en este punto ya estaba hiperventilando, en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

La chica lo tomó por los hombros, ella no entendía nada aparte de que Naruto estaba alterado. Le pidió que respirara calmadamente y se relajara para explicarle de nuevo, sin incoherencias.

-¿Recuerdas a Deidara, el DJ?- la chica asintió, era su fanática número uno- Bueno, me envió veinte entradas a Tomorrowland.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, siendo conciente de la magnitud de lo que decía el rubio.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pero el festival no es en dos días? ¿Cómo es posible que las haya conseguido?- preguntó atónita.

-Sabes lo influyente que es Deidara en lo que al mundo de la música se refiere...

-¿Eso significa que tienes veinte entradas?

-Sí

-¿Veinte?

-Sí

-...

-...

-¡DEBO CONTARSELO A TODOS!- gritó antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Naruto peor que antes, el solo quería guardar el secreto.

-¡SAKURA! ¡ESPERA!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, la chica ya no se veía.

Minutos después el rubio llegaba a la universidad, creaba una lista mental de quienes deberían acompañarlo, en ella estaba como primero y principal: Sasuke. Era su mejor amigo, no podía faltar. Con que Sasuke estuviera allí era suficiente para el rubio.

Como no tenía otra opción tuvo que entrar al instituto, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por las enormes puertas de la universidad se vio interrumpido por Kiba que se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, dejando al rubio de piedra.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó al morocho.

-Un favor a uno de mis mejores amigos- contestó el chico y se fue, dejando al rubio completamente fuera de lugar.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos todos los alumnos lo saludaban y algunos hasta lo abrazaban, en especial las chicas. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando llegó al salón de clases y cerró la puerta, pero lo que no sabía es que dentro le esperaba Sai.

-Naru-chan- susurró con tono seductor.

El otro chico se asustó, Sai le daba miedo, lo miraba como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltarle encima y violarlo.

Un escalofrio recorrió la espalda del de la piel bronceada e intento disimularlo.

-Hola Sai, ¿qué tal te va?

-Muy bien ahora que estas aqui...- dijo a la vez que caminaba con paso lento, cual modelo hacia el de ojos color cielo.

-Hm... Me alegro... Etto...- el rubio se encontraba sumamente incómodo con la situación.

Al llegar hasta el otro chico, Sai acorraló a Naruto contra la pared. Inhaló la fragancia del otro de una forma que debería de ser sensual (según su imaginación), pero tan solo parecía un perro olfateando un pedazo de carne.

El pobre Naruto intentaba zafarse de odas formas a la vez que intentaba no gritarle o algo a Sai, no quería lastimarlo.

-Hueles bien...

-...

-Hueles a hombre... Me gustan los hombres...

-...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de el, Sai?- preguntó Sasuke al entrar al salón y encontrarse con esa escena, sabía que Sai quería algo de el rubio. Aunque no era solo eso, Naruto era SU mejor amigo y no le gustaba que nadie se le acercara, le gustaba ser su centro de atención, cuestión de orgullo, nada más (o almenos eso quiere creer Sasuke).

Aprovechando el segundo en el que Sai dejó de prestarleatención para mirar al azabache, el rubio se escapó de su agarre y se escondió detrás de la no tan pequeña espalda de Sasuke.

-¡Quería violarme Sasuke! Díle algo- rogó el Namikaze aún detrás de el chico.

-Oh... Uchiha... ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

-No ¿Qué quieres?

-Tu amigo tiene entradas a Tomorrowland, dejaré de molestarlo de por vida si me da una- dijo Sai como si nada.

-Hecho- habló el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- el rubio no entendía nada.

-Dale una de esas cosas y no te volverá a molestar- le dijo Sasuke a Naruto que lo miraba como si fuese un bicho raro.

-¿Qué?- volvió a inquirir el Namikaze.

Sasuke bufó, molesto.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste nada, Dobe?

-Ni pienses que ese pervertido va a ir con nosotros, Sasuke.

-...

-...

-...

-¿Quien dijo que yo iría, usuratonkachi?

El rubio se decepcionó, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, no podía faltar.

-No vas a acompañarme, yo quería ir contigo...- su voz se había quebrado, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ni pienses que voy a ir, miles de personas saltando, borrachas, música alta... odio todo eso, y lo sabes.

-Pero Sasuke...- rogaba el chico, con cara de perrito mojado y de rodillas.

El Uchiha puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Dije que no, Dobe- y se fue, dejando a Naruto al borde del llanto y a Sai con el camino libre para atacar nuevamente a Naruto.


	3. La lista ¿Sasuke acepta?

Olvidé aclararlo en mis otros fics, los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, aparte de que Sasuke le pertenece a Naruto y Naruto a Sasuke.

Ahora sin más el tercer capitulo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sasuke no volvió a hablar con Naruto en lo que a Tomorrowland se refiere, algo que decepcionó bastante al Namikaze que tenía la ilusión de poder ir con su mejor amigo a un evento tan importante como ese.

El rubio se vió acosado por los estudiantes todo el día, todos se mostraban demasiado buenos con él, incluso personas que no conocía. Varios chicos se habían ofrecido a cargarle los libros y hacerle las tareas, a lo que el chico negaba, podía hacerlo él mismo, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

Cuando finalizó la hora de matemática el Namikaze y el Uchiha partieron a la casa del menor ya que debían realizar una tarea que el profesor Madara les había encargado para el viernes (N/A: Era jueves). Como castigo por no guardar silencio en las dos horas el profesor les envió una tarea que si o si debìan entregar al otro dìa, en grupos.

Al llegar a la casa de Sasuke, éste se detuvo en la puerta.

-Está abierta.

Sin más entró a la casa, observando todo a su alrededor, buscando a quien sea que haya entrado a su casa sin permiso.

-Espérame, Sasuke- dijo el rubio antes de ir tras él.

Cruzaron toda la sala de estar y el comedor hasta llegar a la cocina, un fuerte olor a comida inundaba el lugar. ¿Pero que tipo de ladrón prepara la cena?

Naruto colocó a Sasuke detrás de sí en acto protector y se adentró en la cocina, encontrandose con una persona muy similar a su amigo, bailaba de aquí para allá en delantal de cocina mientras tarareba la canción Barbie Girl de Aqua.

-¿Itachi?

El nombrado se volteó y se detuvo a observar a su hermano y al otro chico que valientemente había protegido a su tonto hermano menor.

-¡Naruto!-Itachi extendió sus brazos al rubio y le saltó encima en un fuerte abrazo de buenos amigos.

El rubio se llevaba muy bien con el hermano de Sasuke, casi más que el propio Sasuke. Aunque para Naruto, Sasuke siempre estaría en el primer lugar.

-¡Cuanto has crecido Naru! Estas bastante guapo- alagó el mayor.

Naruto se rascaba la nuca en un claro gesto de que estaba incómodo con los alagos del chico.

-Gracias... Oye, Itachi ¿te podría preguntar algo?

El mayor se sorprendió.

-Claro que sí, Naru.

-Pues veras... ¿conoces Tomorrowland?

El chico asintió.

-Bueno, tengo entradas y me preguntaba si quisieras...

-¡Claro que ire contigo!

Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡¿Enserio ttebayo?!

-Por supuesto, debo ir a hacer las valijas, despues de todo es mañana.

Y se desapareció, dejando al rubio y a Sasuke bastante confundidos hasta que un penetrante olor a quemado los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Itachi!- gritaron al unísono.

**Mansión Namikaze, 10:30 pm.**

Naruto se estaba cepillando los dientes luego de haber cenado, estaba en el baño de su habitación, pero aún así oía como sus padres reían a carcajadas en el primer piso. Estaban viendo una película en la televisión, una cómica, como todos los jueves, día que Minato tenía libre.

Repentinamente el timbre sonó.

Minato se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta, encontrandose con Sasuke.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- saludó el mayor -Adelante, pasa- invitó.

-Gracias.

El chico entró.

-Venía a pasar la noche, Itachi acaparó mi casa.

La pelirroja se levantó y abrazó al morocho.

-Pues claro que sí, ire a llamar a Naruto.

Entró al cuarto de su hijo, divisandolo en el baño, lavandose los dientes.

-Naruto, alguien vino a quedarse a dormir.

El rubio se secaba la boca luego de escupir en el lavamanos.

-¿Quién?

-Sasuke- dijo la madre.

-¿Sasuke?

Una vena apareció en la cien de Kushina.

-Estas tan sordo como tu padre, sí, Sasuke. El problema es que como no tenía idea de que vendría no preparé el cuarto de invitados, el colchón está recien lavado, hay que esperar hasta que se seque para que alguien pueda dormir en él- informó la mujer- ¿Hay algún inconveniente con que Sasuke duerma en tu cama?

El rubio no tenía ningún problema con eso, no sería la primera vez que dormía con Sasuke en su cama. Era divertido ver dormir a Sasuke, hablaba en sueños y se movía mucho. Aparte de que se veía lindo, su rostro estaba relajado, no como cuando estaba despierto, se veía en calma, bastante vulnerable. Naruto sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo protectoramente y al hacerlo se dormía instantaneamente, despertando luego con las reprimendas de Sasuke por haber hecho eso.

-Claro que no.

Sasuke entró a la habitación del rubio, estaba ordenada, demasiado para el rubio. La única prueba de que ese cuarto estaba habitado eran las luces encendidas y los papeles desordenados sobre el escritorio.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla del escritorio, hechando una ojeada a los papeles que allí se hallaban. Parecían algún tipo de lista, y su nombre aparecía en ella. Al comienzo de la hoja se leía claramente TOMORROWLAND.

Mientras el rubio iba por un refresco a la cocina el azabache aprovecho para leer la hoja, decía algo así:

1- Yo

2- El Teme

3- Itachi

4- Sakura-chan

5- Kiba

6- Shikamaru

7- Choji

8- Oba-chan

9- Ero- sennin

10- Lee

11- Gai- sensei

12- Hinata

13- Shino

14- Kakashi

15- Obito

16- Konohamaru

17- Anko

18- El rarito de Sai

19- Neji

20- TenTen

Con que depués de todo, aún quería llevarlo.

-Oye Dobe, ¿aún quieres ir conmigo al festival, ese, tuyo?

El rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, ¿acaso había aceptado?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lo sé dabía prometido subirlo hace mucho, pero la verdad es que no estuve en mi casa, y cuando volví no había internet. El proximo capitulo sí lo voy a subir pronto.

Como siempre disculpen las faltas de ortografía y posibles errores.

¿Qué pasará en esa habitación cuando tengan que dormir juntos esos dos? (*pervert face*)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos y abrazos de: Adicta al NaruSasu


	4. Conociendo a Deidara Itachi se enamora

Ya estaban en el aereopuerto, todos corrían ya que estaban atrasados para su vuelo. Encabezando el grupo de personas alteradas estaba Naruto que aparte de cargar con su maleta, también lo hacía con la de Sasuke, si no lo hacía el azabache no asistiría al festival y nadie quería eso.

-¡Allí está!- exclamó Sakura al divisar un avión blanco con el lema Tomorrowland en rosa encima.

A muchos se les iluminaron los ojos, era genial, no podían estar más felices... excepto Sasuke, el los quería matar a todos.

Primero había dormido muuy mal... por culpa de Naruto, el Dobe se había quedado hasta muy tarde aprontando su maleta, ya que había estado demasiado ocupado eligiendo quien lo acompañaría al festival que se olvidó de que él mismo iría. Dió vuelta la casa en busca de la ropa que había comprado especialmente para el festival pero no la encontró por ningun lado, al parecer Kushina la había ocultado de su hijo por diversión, de vez en cuando le gustaba gastarle bromas a su hijo. Luego de que la mujer le devolviese sus cosas el rubio recibió varias llamadas de sus compañeros de viaje, preguntando cosas como que deberían llevar o a que hora se reunirían mañana. Para cuando las llamadas cesaron ya eran las tres de la mañana. Se dispusieron a dormir, pero no pudo pegar un ojo hasta las seis de la mañana...

FLASHBACK

El rubio ya se había dormido hace horas, apenas había tocado la cama y cayó en un sueño profundo, sin embargo Sasuke rodaba entre las sabanas de aquí para allá en busca de una posición lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir, pero no la encontraba.

No lo lograba ya que algo, para ser más exacta un sonido, perturbaban sus sueños y a la vez hacía que cierta parte de su anatomía se despertara. Hace cuarenta minutos que el Dobe estaba gimiendo y jadeando. El rubio estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo, y se la estaba pasando muuuy bien. Tanto así que el cuerpo del azabache reaccionó, después de todo el era un joven y sus hormonas se alteraban con facilidad, o al menos con los gemidos de Naruto. Lo cual era extraño ya que Nruto era hombre al igual que él.

Sentía calor, el rubio no paraba de moverse, se retorcía como si fuese un gusano. Ambos rostros estaban sonrojados y sudados, ya harto de la situación Sasuke fue a despertar al Dobe de una vez para dormir en paz pero algo lo detuvo...

-Mmm... Sasuke... Eres delicioso...- balbuceó el rubio.

El azabache quedó de piedra y rojo como un tomate. ¿Acaso había dicho Sasuke? Estaba soñando cosas sucias con él, lo más impactante es que parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

El chico no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Golpearlo? ¿Despertarlo? ¿Besarlo? ¡Esperen!. ¿De dónde salió esa última? No iba a besar al Dobe, a el no le gustaban los hombres, mucho menos Naruto, aunque se veía muuy sexy con el pijama desabotonado y el cabello revuelto.

El azabache sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, ¿Sasuke Uchiha piensa que el Dobe es sexy? ¡Por Dios, es un hombre! De seguro Itachi le había puesto algo raro a su té, o sus hormonas se habían vuelto locas realmente.

Mientras la mente del de orbes negras buscaba una respuesta, Naruto, que ahora parecía un tomate se volteó completamente dormido, quedando sobre Sasuke, con la cara escondida en el cuello de éste y la rodilla en cierto lugar que no debería.

¨¿Debo empujarlo?¨ pensaba, pero de la nada algo acalló su mente, el rubio restregaba debilmente la cara en su cuello mientras éste parecía una estatua, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que pareciese que se le caerían en cualquier momento y su rostro parecía la luz roja de un semáforo.

Se sentía increíble tener a Naruto así, le provocaba cierto placer la respiración sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Pero... ¿porque diablos pensaba eso? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Naruto había crecido mucho últimamente, era más alto y pesado que él. Debía admitir que era guapo, extrañamente guapo. Con sus ojos celestes cual cielo despejado de un día de primavera, su melena rubia siempre despeinada, su piel de ese color tostado que contrastaba con su pelo y ojos, sus musculos marcados pero no demasiado... Era guapo, solo eso.

¨Es tan solo una comparación de hombre a hombre¨ había pensado Sasuke al ver a Naruto luego de que éste desapareciera todo el verano, supuestamente se fué a la casa de su tío Jiraiya en otra ciudad, y al volver se llevó demasiados suspiros de las chicas... y algunos chicos como Sai. Se notaba que había crecido, y mucho, hasta su actitud era más parecida a la de un hombre que a la de un niño.

El canto de los pájaros y la luz de un nuevo día entrando por la ventana lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, de un empujón tiró al rubio al suelo y corrió al baño.

-Pero que carajos...- decía el ojiazul desde el suelo, había sido despertado por el fuerte golpe que se dió al caer.

Solo alcanzó a ver a Sasuke cerrando violentamente la puerta del baño y luego escucho el sonido del agua cayendo desde la ducha.

Se restregó la cara en busca de espabilarse, pero no funcionó de mucho. Se pusó de pie en busca de volver a acostarse y al hacerlo se dió cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban extrañamente apretados. Entonces recordó... gemidos... un fuerte vaivén... una chica de piel muy blanca y cabello negro... Esperen, no era una chica, era... Sasuke y aún así se sentía genial.

-Que no sea lo que creo...- pensó.

Y bueno, luego de que el azabache se diera una ducha con agua helada, y luego Naruto hiciese lo mismo fueron a casa del morocho a hacer las maletas, tiempo en el cual Naruto se durmió y para cuando se despertaron faltaban veinte minutos para el vuelo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Usuratonkachi- balbuceaba Sasuke molesto.

Al llegar hasta la puerta del avión una azafata revisó sus pasajes y luego les indicó los asientos pertenecientes a cada uno.

Bélgica 4:00 pm.

Tenían que aceptar que el viaje no había sido tan aburrido como habían pensado, pasaron música movida y tenían la libertad de pararse y bailar, sinceramente extraño.

Ahora se encontraban caminando hacia un enorme lugar, afuera, se podía leer claramente Dreamville bajo un arcoiris. Según lo que Naruto había leído, ahí armarían las carpas y dormirían. Aparte de que en ese lugar estaban las tiendas de comida y otras cosas.

Todos estaban emocionados, un poco cansados por la carrera pero aún así entusiasmados por estar ahí.

Compraron diez carpas para dos personas, estarían ubicados así:

Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura y Tsunade.

Jiraiya y Konohamaru.

TenTen y Anko.

Sai e Itachi. (Nadie quería dormir con ellos XD)

Shino y Kiba.

Lee y Gai.

Hinata y Neji. (Neji negó que cualquiera durmiera con su primita, supuestamente debe de estar con ella todo el tiemppo para protegerla XD)

Shikamaru y Choji.

Kakashi y Obito.

Cuando estaban por terminar el no tan arduo trabajo de armar las pequeñas casitas de tela en donde pasarian las siguientes dos noches, dos personas interrumpieron.

-Naruto, vinistes- decía emocionado Deidara al lado de una chica muy parecida a él pero con el cabello más claro y los ojos más oscuros.

La voz de su amigo DJ lo sacaron de su labor y esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de correr hacia el y estrecharle la mano en un saludo de buenos amigos.

El alboroto del rubio hizo que todos voltearan hacia allí, incluyendo a Itachi que al encontrarse con la sensual imagen de Deidara, imagen que le llamó demasiado la atención.

El rubio menor le presentó a cada uno de sus amigos a Deidara y su hermana pequeña Ino.

-Y aquel que lucha contra la tienda es Itachi- decía Naruto- ven aquí Itachi, saluda a Deidara.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se acercó hasta donde los jóvenes caminando como un robot y rojo como un tomate. Tomó la mano que Deidara le ofrecía y la estrechó.

-Un placer conocerte, Itachi- dijo con una voz que sonó angelical ante los oídos del pelinegro.

-El placer es realmente mío...- susurró.

Luego de que sus manos se separaran Itachi quedó embobado mirando la deliciosa figura de ese sensual chico que tenía enfrente. Era sumamente hermoso. Parecía una chica por el pelo largo, pero a la vez lucía bastante masculino.

Deidara, que se había quedado viendo a Itachi, dejó de hacerlo, y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas se despidió de los chicos ya que el show estaba por comenzar y el iba a hacer la apertura.

Itachi no despegó su vista de él hasta que desapareció entre la gente. Al notar un hilo rojo descendiendo desde la nariz de su hermano, Sasuke le avisó:

-Itachi, te sangra la nariz- dijo con su típico tono de voz de ¨me importa poco¨ y girando la vista hacia otro lado, restandole importancia.

-¡Mierda!- gritó el pelinegro mayor antes de salir corriendo hacia los baños.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ya cuarto capitulo, por dios! En verdad les agradezco el apoyo que me dan, nunca pensé que esta locura pudiese tener tantos views y reviews. Y sí, me tarde demasiado en subir este capi, el problema fue que me quedé sin inspiración a medio capitulo y hasta hoy pude terminarlo gracias a twigirlo.o que me dió muuuuuy buenas ideas.

Como agradecimiento y disculpa por haber tardado tanto hoy hay doble capitulo.

Aviso importante: en este fic va a haber: NARUSASU, GAASAI, ITADEI, INOSAKU, SHIKATEMA, TSUNAJIRA, KAKAOBI, NEJIHINA y otras parejas como: inoxsasori (demasiado leve), chojixkarin, leexsasame, shinoxanko, konohamaruxmoegi, kankurouxmatsuri y algo de shizunexorochimaru. DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO, LOSÉ, pero después de todo es mi fi y puede tomar el rumbo que yo quiera.


	5. Comienzan los celos

Obviamente los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, un verdadero genio. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

¨¿Qué me sucede? Nunca había reaccionado así por nadie¨ pensaba Itachi mientras se lavaba la cara en los baños. Por suerte estaba solo y podía dedicar unos minutos a pensar sobre su reciente reacción.

Había tenido novia, había tenido novio, pero nunca se sintió tan abrumado de emociones por tan solo ver un chico. ¿Tan solo bastó con mirarlo para ponerse rojo y tartamudear? Un Uchiha no puede demostrar debilidad. No entendía nada, solo sabía que ese chico debía ser suyo sin importar que.

-Deidara... serás mío- le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo y salió al exterior.

Afuera lo esperaban Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura y un pelirrojo de pronunciadas ojeras que no conocía.

-Porque te tardastetanto Itachi, está por empezar, Deidara ya subió al escenario- ese nombre hizo que Itachi centrara toda su atención en las palabras del rubio y saliera corriendo directo a las luces de colores.

Los presentes se miraron extrañados y partieron al escenario, éste, por cierto, era al mejor estilo de ¨Alicia en el país de las maravillas¨ y te hacía sentir en un cuento de hadas.

Al frente, imponiendo respeto estaba el rostro de una mujer que es el rostro de Tomorrowland, todos los años está presente. El escenario está rodeado con una decoración de flores gigantes, y variedad de plantas. Las luces de todos colores hicieron que oscureciese más rápido. Ya estaba todo pronto, solo faltaba que empezara la música, todos estaban espectantes a que Deidara se encargara de eso.

Terminó de preparar los controles de la mezcladora (de música por supuesto XD) y tomó el micrófono.

Eran miles de personas observando atentamente como ese joven de tan solo 22 años les dedicaba las primeras palabras del tan importante evento.

-¡Buenas noches Bélgica!- eso hizo que todo el público se alterara y comenzara a vitorear su nombre- Soy muy malo con los discursos, así que pasemos directamente a la fiesta.

Soltó el micrófono y comenzó a pasar una de sus mezclas más movidas, todo el mundo saltaba, gritaba, cantaba sus canciones (o al menos la poca letra que tenían) y bailaban, haciendolo sentir en la gloria.

Todos estaban felices, excepto Sasuke, el seguía con ganas de matarlos a todos. Primer: se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, él no era del tipo de chico que sale a bailar, ni siquiera le gusta ese tipo de música, aunque tiene que admitir que Deidara es muy bueno en lo que hace. Segundo: Naruto lo había dejado solo, el rubio estaba charlando tranquilamente con Gaara, se olvidó de que Sasuke lo acompañaba y se fue, dejandolo solo. Tercero: pasó junto a un grupo de personas que estaban fumando algo raro y le cayó muuuy mal, estaba mareado y el festival acababa de comenzar.

-Dobe, Usuratonkachi, Malnacido hijo de... Kushina- insultaba para sí mismo al rubio, mientras planeaba distintas formas de asesinarlo y esconder el cadaver sin que nadie se entere.

-Mira, Gaara, allí está Hinata- dijo el rubio al pelirrojo.

Gaara fue tranquilamente caminando hacia allí con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

A Sai le llamó increíblemente la atención el pelirrojo, era exactamente su tipo... raro. Cabellos tan rojos como la sangre no se ven todos los días, piel de porcelana mucho menos, esos ojos aguamarina tampoco, menos aún tan pronunciadas ojeras o ese increíble tatuaje en la frente que lo hacía lucir como un todo un chico malo.

-¿Quién es el?- preguntó a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Ese es Gaara, un gran amigo de Naruto-kun. ¿Porqué preguntas?- contestó Hinata.

El rostro de Sai reflejaba sus pensamientos ¨quisiera tener tus bebes¨, lo cual asustaba un poco a Hinata.

-Gaara...- murmuró el pelinegro.

Como todo un caballero, Gaara tomó la mano de Hinata y la besó.

-Hola, linda- dijo el pelirrojo.

Antes de que la chica pudiese reaccionar, el pelinegro ya había contestado:

-Hola, lindo.

Gaara volteó su mirada hacia el, era bastante bonito y se veía bastante bien con esa musculosa negra, su rostro era bastante tierno, aunque tenía la típica expresión de toda adolescente enamorada (sin ofender a nadie, después de todo yo solo tengo 15 años XD).

-Eres bastante lindo, pero el halago no iba para tí campeón- continuó como si nada, besando la mano que Sai le ofrecía.

Naruto, que llegó a ver la última escena completa solo pensaba en una cosa: ¨cuando volvamos a casa los voy a matar a todos¨.

A lo lejos una rubia de cuatro coletas junto a un chico de coleta y cabello negro llamaba a su hermano, el pelirrojo se despidió y se apresuró a ir. Sai y Hinata se quedaron un rato saludando con la mano al chico hasta que la voz de Naruto los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, o almenos a la ojiluna.

-¿Porqué diablos todos quieren dejarme mal?.

-¿Qué?- esa fue Hinata.

-Itachi está acosando a Deidara, ahora tú, Sai, con Gaara- dijo Naruto intentando llamar la atención de Sai que estaba en un hermoso mundo llamado Gaaralandia (soy muy original XD)- Juro que si vuelvo a conseguir entradas, ¡todos ustedes se van a quedar en casa y yo me traigo un avión repleto de taxi boys!

Algo le sonó raro a Hinata.

-¿Taxi boys?.

Dandose cuenta tarde de su error, Naruto intentó remediarlo.

-¡Digo strippers! ¡Un montón de strippers en bikini... con senos grandes y trasero estrujable! Estoy tan molesto que ya nisiquiera sé lo que digo.

Todo su discurso fue en vano porque Sai solo pensaba en una cosa, Gaara.

Naruto chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro.

-¡Sai!

El otro se volteó hacia el rubio con una enorme sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¿Gaara?

Esa fué la gota que rebasó el vaso, Naruto le dió un golpe en la cabeza y se fué, estaba seguro de que Sasuke no lo dejaría en ridículo como los otros dos chicos.

Bajo la escalera, detrás del escenario, Itachi esperaba pacientemente que Deidara bajara. Tenía que hablar con él, no sabía que decir, solo quería oír la voz del rubio otra vez.

Naruto, que andaba por ahí en busca de Sasuke se cruzó con él.

-¿Qué haces aqui, Itachi?

-Estoy esperando a Deidara. Podrías ayudarme, tu lo conoces, necesito hablar con él, creo que lo amo, y nisiquiera sé su apellido.- el pobre sonaba desesperado- ayudame, porfavor.

Naruto suspiró, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a ese tipo, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que realmente se había enamorado.

¨Podría cortarle la cabeza y meterla en la nevera para verlo cada vez que voy a cocinar¨ planeaba Sasuke ¨O llevar la cabeza al bar de la vieja Tsunade y regalarsela como escúpidero¨ mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia Dreamville (lugar donde están armadas las carpas.)

Una imágen llamó su atención, su estúpido hermano mayor estaba abrazando a SU mejor amigo, y el otro muy calmadito le devolvía el abrazo.

Una chispa se encendió en su interior... ¿acaso eran celos?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Como lo prometí acá está el quinto capitulo, realmente me costó escribirlo, no estaba inspirada. Parte de éste fic se lo debo a twigirlo.o que me dió muy buenas ideas.

Dejen sus opiniones, así sabre que les gusta del fic y que debo cambiar.

Besos y abrazos de: Adicta al NaruSasu.


	6. ¡Naruto es solamente MIO!

-Eres mi segunda persona favorita en el mundo- dijo Itachi en pleno abrazo. La primero obviamente era Deidara.

Sasuke sentía el rostro arder de la ira. Se hacercó dando zancadas hacia los otros y comenzó a jalar al rubio de un brazo para separarlo de su hermano.

-¡Basta, Itachi! ¡Naruto es solo mío y de nadie más!

Todos guardaron silencio, asimilando lo que el moreno acababa de decir; Itachi pensaba en que su hermano se había vuelto gay, Naruto en que Sasuke lo acababa de reclamar como de su entera propiedad y Sasuke en que cometió el error del siglo.

El rubio se había ilusionado, creía que Sasuke compartía los mismos sentimientos que él tenía hacia el azabache.

El moreno menor, para salir de ese incómodo silencio decidió salvar su propio pellejo.

-Me refiero a que es MI mejor amigo, no el tuyo. ¿Por que siempre quieres quitarme todo?

Esas palabras al rubio le cayeron como una fuerte patada a la entrepierna. Bajo la mirada y dejó que algunos mechones de cabello la cubrieran. Estaba decepcionado. Pero no dejaría que ese chico se saliera con la suya.

-Pues, ¿sabes que, Sasuke? ¡Puedo ser amigo de quien yo quiera!- gritó Naruto mientras se zafaba del agarre del azabache.

El Uchiha menor lo miró sorprendido y herido, luego se fue. Naruto, que había actuado impulsivamente, se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a Sasuke y fue tras el, lo detuvo tomandolo del antebrazo.

El azabache lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- le gritó.

-Tu hermano solo me pidió ayuda con Deidara- murmuró - Aunque no entiendo porque debo darte explicaciones, ni que fueses mi novia...

Aunque se sentía demasiado bien la piel de Naruto sobre la suya intentó zafarse, su orgullo había sido herido y no se permitiría hablar con Naruto, o al menos por un tiempo. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio. Se formó un silencio realmente largo e incómodo hasta que el Namikaze decidió hablar.

-Tú eres mi persona favorita en el mundo... Los siento... No te enfades conmigo...

Al encontrar en las orbes celestes el arrepentimiento en su estado más puro desvió la mirada y dejó escapar un bufido.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?- su tono de voz era suave y calmado.

Naruto sonrió, eso sonó como que el azabache lo había perdonado. Bajó su mano acariciando sútilmente el antebrazo del moreno y tomó una de sus heladas manos. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro arrastró hacia la fiesta a un sorprendido Sasuke.

**Tomorrowland 7:45 AM**

Deidara bajaba cansado los escalones del escenario, con una mano cubrió su boca en un acto reflejo debido a un bostezo. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, hace más de treinta horas que no dormía nada, había estado tan nervioso por el festival que no pudo caer en la inconciencia en ningún momento.

Entre las personas que esperaban debajo de la escalera divisó a Itachi, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, todo el sueño se desapareció de repente.

¨¿Porque está ahí, acaso me esperaba?¨ No pudo evitar pensar Deidara.

El Uchiha lo esperaba de brazos cruzados, tenía la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su campera negra holgada y llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados que lo hacían lucir bien, demasiado bien...

¨¿Pero que cosas estoy pensando? De seguro estoy ebrio o drogado¨ su mente no se callaba, la única cosa, más bien nombre que daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza era el de ese chico. En el tiempo que pasó sobre el escenario solo pensaba ¨¿Le gustará a Itachi?¨. Se podría decir que se sentía inspirado al tan solo recordarlo, recordar esa profunda mirada negra con destellos rojos le hacía perder la cabeza. Itachi le atraía sexualmente, era sexy, demasiado para ser humano... pero había un problema, bueno quizá demasiados. Primero y principal: era hombre, Deidara no era gay, aunque tampoco le atraían mucho las mujeres, si estaba con Konan era para darle una oportunidad, después de todo esa chica había hecho todo lo posible por conquistarlo pero no funcionó. Itachi lo había puesto sumamente nervioso con tan solo mirarlo; apenas se conocían; parecía mucho mayor que él y cientos de cosas más.

No pudo reprimir un ligero sonrojo al terminar de bajar las escaleras y encontrarse a pocos metros de ese chico, aunque no lo miraba podía sentir claramente las orbes negras clavadas en su espalda.

Eran muchas las personas que le pedían autógrafos, asique les firmó con entusiasmo, no se podía creer cuantas personas querían sacarse fotos con él.

Itachi esperó pacientemente más de cuarenta minutos a que el rubio se quedase solo, cuanto este momento llegó se acercó con paso lento pero nervioso. No sabía que decir, solo quería hablar con él e invitarlo a salir, probablemente se niegue pero al fin y al cabo Itachi es de los que no se rinden rápido. Sumamente nervioso se acercó al rubio, sentía el corazón latirle a un ritmo completamente anormal, tan fuerte que pareciese que alguna costilla cedería.

El de ojos claros, al percatarse de que Itachi se le acercaba se tensó. Respiró profundo y se volteó para quedar de frente a él.

-Hola, Itachi...

El otro no pudo reprimirse y soltó la sopa de una vez.

-Deidara, me pareces sumamente atractivo, y se que te dirás ¨eso sonó muy gay¨, pero me importa muy poco. No puedo parar de pensar en ti desde que te conocí. Eres el mejor DJ que conozco y quiero salir contigo... pero te advierto que mis intenciones no son nobles...

Deidara se sonrojó a más no poder, en cambio el Uchiha lo miraba inmutable, lo único que estaba alterada era su mirada, reflejaba el nerviosismo que sentía. ¿Itachi se sentía atraído por él? No sabía que decir. ¨Malas intenciones¨ al pensar en eso cientos de imágenes impuras pasaron por su cabeza, cosa que jamás le había sucedido

-...

-...

-...

-...

¨Itachi quiere salir contigo¨ le informó su subconciente ¨debrías contestarle algo, sabes que quieres¨. Eso era verdad, tenía muchísimas ganas de estar con él, pero era demasiado arriesgado, quizá su fama podría bajar... ¨A la mierda la fama, quiero acostarme con ese chico¨

-Sí...-susurró sin siquiera ponerse a pensar, cortando ese tenso silencio que había generado el comentario del pelinegro.

-¿Sí?- preguntó entusiasmado Itachi.

Luego de recapacitar unos segundos Deidara cayó en la cuenta de que al chico en que había pensado todo el día se sentía atraído por él. Estaba sumamente nervioso y sonrojado, emocionado, demasiadas cosas juntas... nunca antes se había sentido así, era maravilloso estar cerca del azabache, entonces supo que debía estar con Itachi pase lo que pase.

-Sí- afirmó.

...

¡No me peguen! Se que tardé demasiado, pero la verdad es que estaba corta de inspiración y no podía escribir más de tres palabras sin trabarme. Pero al fin ya está. Recuerden ¨Más vale tarde que nunca¨ (aunque probablemente eso lo haya inventado algún vago XD). El próximo capitulo no tengo idea de cuando lo voy a subir solo quiero decirles que va a ser más largo de lo normal, podría dividirlo en dos pero me da flojera.

Sé que éste capítulo fue más ItaDei que NaruSasu, pero quedan advertidos de que esta pareja va a tener gran protagonismo tambien porque simplemente la amo.

Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews y a esos que aunque no dejen Review pero aún así leen este loco fic.

Les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser bastante gracioso y voy a trabajar bastante la pareja de Naruto y Sasuke que es la pareja principal de este fic.

PD: En mi fic Naruto va a ser el Seme y a Sasukin le tocara morder la almohada (aviso para despejar dudas).

Sin más que decir...

Besos y abrazos de: Adicta al NaruSasu


	7. Un mal primer beso

Aún estaba cansado, pero no podía seguir durmiendo porque la luz que entraba a través de la fina tela de la carpa no de lo permitía. Y como el Namikaze se había espabilado por completo y ya estaba cayendoen el aburrimiento se dispuso a despertarlos a todos.

-Temeee-llamaba el rubio a la par que jalaba la remera del azabache de aqui para allá, buscando que despertara.

El otro parecía no dar señales de querer hacerlo entonces el rubio se enfureció. Se sentó y acercó su rostro al del azabache.

Se veía increíblemente calmado, la expresión severa que llevaba todo el día, el seño fruncido y la actitud arrogante desaparecían por completo cuando dormía. Sasuke parecía un niño pequeño al dormir, un niño increíblemente sexy.

Su cara estaba relajada, la boca entreabierta y su respiracion apenas audible era demasiado provocador. Si fuese por Naruto, Sasuke no seguiría virgen... pero el gran problema era el mismo Uchiha, nunca aceptaría al rubio porque ambos son hombres.

¨Tampoco es gran cosa, he leído que las parejas conformadas por dos hombres tienen más diversión al momento del sexo que las parejas heterosexuales¨ esa información la había sacado de uno de los muchos libros que Jiraiya le había regalado.

Se preguntaran hace cuanto Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke, nadie lo sabe, siquiera el propio Naruto. Lo que sí sabemos (y obviamente también lo sabe Naru) es hace cuanto acepto que lo que sentía por el Uchiha era más que cariño...

Cuando se fue durante unos meses con su padrino Jiraiya a las afueras de la ciudad no paraba de pensar en Sasuke, por las noches soñaba con escenas exitantes en las que participaban él y su mejor amigo, pero como todo un inocente querubin no sabía a que se debía, a la única persona que podía consultar en ese momento era Jiraiya.

FLASHBACK

Otra vez más se despertaba a mitad de la noche acalorado y con un gran problema entre las piernas, al parecer, cuando salian las estrellas, su subconciente solo podía pensar en Sasuke, Sasuke con muy poca ropa y haciendo cosas innombrables.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y abrió silenciosamente la puerta, quizá podría contarselo a su padrino y pedirle algunos consejos para superar esos sueños extraños. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que tenía un enorme cartel en el que se leía ¨no molestar¨ y entró sin más.

Se encontró con el peliblanco sentado en la cama (a las tres de la mañana) con una cámara en la manos y un hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca. Al notar al rubioparado en su puerta ocultó el artefacto detrás de su espalda y se limpio el rostro, intentando parecer serio.

-¿Qué sucede ,Naruto?- preguntó.

-Etto... yo tengo un problemita- dijo on una risita nerviosa.

El mayor le prestó un poco más de atención, olvidando por un instante el contenido de las fotografías, lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que el otro hablara.

-Yo... soñé cosas impuras.

El viejo pervertido cayó en la cuenta de que su querido ahijado ya era todo un hombrecito. Tenía curiosidad, ¿qué clase de chica deseaba Naruto?

Lo miró insinuantemente.

-¿Quién era? ¿Sakura o Hinata? ¿O acaso era esa chica rubia de tu clase? ¿Y qué soñaste? ¿En dónde fue? ¿Era solo una o fueron muchas?

En este punto Naruto se sintió extrañamente incómodo, no había soñado con una chica, el dueño de sus fantasías era Sasuke. Otro chico, su mejor amigo de la infancia.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

Al ver eso, el peliblanco se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ojiazul, aún con la cámara en las manos.

-No tienes por qué sentir verguenza, Naruto. Eso solo es una señal de que tu mentalidad esta cambiando, estas un paso más cerca de ser un adulto- animaba el peliblanco.

El rubio desvió la mirada a una de las manos de Jiraiya y vió allí a la directora de la academia, o sea a Tsunade en las aguas termales.

¨Con que eso hacía el viejo mientras yo entrenaba, espiaba a la vieja (ese era el apodo que utilizaba con la mujer a la que quería como una abuela)¨.

Al percatarse de que Jiraiya aún lo miraba expectante sacudió la cabeza, desvió la mirada y respiró profundo para luego hablar bajito y apenado.

-Yo soñé con una persona... esa persona hacía cosas con su boca en mí- señaló su entrepierna- y se sentía muy bien...

El adulto se sintió orgulloso del rubio, algún día lo llevaría a las aguas termales para que conociera todo tipo de chicas.

-Y dime Naruto, ¿cómo era ella?- con voz más curiosa.

¨Soltar la sopa o no soltar la sopa, he ahí el dilema¨ filosofaba el rubio en su cabeza. Bueno, si había ido hasta allí era para contarle a su padrino que sucedia con su cuerpo cuando pensaba en Sasu-chan desnudo.

-Esa persona- no sabía como decirlo- no es una chica.

El anciano quedó de piedra.

-¿Entonces que animal era? No creí que comenzaras tan temprano con la zoofilia Naruto- dijo el peliblanco recuperando su tono insinuante.

-¡Tampoco es un animal!- gritó Naruto mirandolo con miedo. ¨¿Qué tipo de cosas pasan por la mente de este hombre?... Realmente no quiero saberlo¨

-¿Entonces quién es?- pregunto Jiraiya con la voz normal de nuevo.

-Es... Sasuke.

Avergonzado clavó su mirada en el piso, temeroso ante lo que su padrino podría hacerle.

Aunque esperaba un golpe o algo por el estilo, éste nunca llego . Primero abrió un ojo y al comprobar que el viejo no estaba cerca descubrió su rostro y lo buscó con la mirada. El peliblanco estaba en una esquina de la habitación, con una rodilla en alto, cubriendose la boca con una mano y señalandolo con la otra. Llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo reprimirse más y se largó a reír.

Al rubio le cayó una gotaza por la sien.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- no hubo respuesta.

Luego de unos minutos más de risa el mayor se limpio las lagrimas (producto del ataque de risa) y se puso serio.

-No bromees así conmigo, Naruto.

-¡Es verdad ttebayo!- replicó el ojiazul.

Jiraiya se acarició las sienes, el niño no estaba mintiendo. Intentó aclarar su mente pero solo lograba pensar en esos dos haciendo el tipo de cosas que el rubio le conto. De repente una idea apareció en su cabeza como un rayo. Recordaba que tenía algo para esto.

Se acercó a una de sus muchas estanterías de libros y buscó entre todos hasta dar con el que buscaba. Se lo entregó a Naruto.

-Ero-sennin... ¿Qué significa Yaoi?

FIN FLASHBACK

Sin darse cuenta había acercado su rostro al del bello durmiente, sentía la repiración del otro a pocos centímetros de su boca. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besarlo pero no se permitiría ese placer ya que probablemente Sasuke lo odie por el resto de su vida. No valdría la pena un segundo de felicidad por una eternidad sin el azabache. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos para pensar en las posibles consecuencias de ese acto como ya lo había hecho muchas veces.

En eso Sasuke se despertó y lo primero que vió fue el rostro de Naruto peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Se puso muy nervioso; como recién se había despertado sus movimientos eran torpes, por eso al querer levantarse lo único que logro fue que sus bocas chocaran.

La mirada del rubio era todo un poema, estaba envuelto en un debate mental hasta que algo suave chocó violentamente con sus labios... eran los labios de el azabache.

No podía creer que estaba sucediendo, para cuando cayó en cuenta el Uchiha ya lo había empujado lejos mientras huía de la carpa aún en pijama.

¨Sasuke... me besó¨ pensaba Naruto.

Mientras tantó en algún otro lugar...

El Uchiha menor posó una mano sobre sus labios, le ardian, de una forma extremadamente agradable.

¨¿Qué diablos hice? ¿Y porque se sintió tan bien?¨

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Carpa de Ino y Deidara 11:30 AM**

Deidara acababa de despertar, no tenía idea de que había suscedido esa noche.

Empezó a recordar... ¨Luego de bajar del escenario Itachi me llevó al parque de diversiones, recorrimos el lugar, subimos a todos los juegos, lo último que recuerdo es que me senté en una de las bancas a esperarlo¨.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, no había duda de que estaba en su carpa, cayó en cuenta de algo...

-¡Alguien mateme, me dormí en la primera cita!- exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

Si, había amanecio en la carpa que compartía con su hermana; esa mochila negra era suya, el bolso violeta era de su hermana, ese oso de peluche color marrón claro era el único pemio que Itachi había ganado para él en los juegos, ese chico de pelo negro y miarada afilada aún más negra era Itachi, ese sobre de dormir... ¡esperen! ¿Itachi?

-¡Ahhh!- gritó el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Itachi un poco asustado por el grito del chico.

Deidara le arrojó lo primero que encontró a su alcance que fue el peluche.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Estabamos en una cita, fui por unos helados y cuando volví te habías dormido, entonces le regalé el helado a Gaara y Sai que pasaron por ahí. Te cargue hasta aquí, te puse el pijama y como tenía sueño y me acoste contigo- contaba tranquilamente el azabache.

Deidara bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, efectivamente el Uchiha lo había cambiado. La camisa negra que llevaba había sido reemplazada por una ancha remera gris que usaba para dormir y sus pantalones habían desaparecido, estaba tan solo en boxers. El que Itachi lo hubiese cambiado significaba que lo había visto desnudo, entera o parcialmente, pero al fin y al cabo desnudo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- acusó Deidara.

El pelinegro que había estado sonriendo hasta ese instante cambió radicalmente su expresión por una de completa seriedad. Le lanzó una mirada al rubio que hubiese helado a cualquiera. El de ojos celestes se puso muy nervioso, se encogió y pasó saliva, se sentía pequeño e indefenso.

-Desde un principio te advertí que mis intenciones no eran buenas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Alguna parte de Tomorrowland 12:05 PM**

Tsunade salía de los baños conversando con su prima Shizune (a la cual se acababa de encontrar) de sus vidas.

-No puedo creer que te casaras con Orochimaru, debes estar completamente loca- dijo la rubia.

La otra se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta todo de él- contestó.

-¿Incluso el que sea tu acosador personal?

La pelinegra asintió algo sonrojada al recordar algunas cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

De repente alguien chocó con la rubia, haciendo que ésta casi caiga al suelo.

-¿Qué diablos haces, Uchiha? ¿Por qué sigues de pijama? Supongo que no iras así a la playa.

-¿Playa?- preguntó Sasuke a la mujer.

-Para eso nos levantó temprano Naruto, nos vamos a la playa. ¿Por cierto, sabes porqué está tan feliz?

Ese fue el capitulo, lo que se viene ahora va a ser que Naruto intente conquistar al amargado de Sasuke, asique esten atentos al proximo capi. Quiero aclarar que por más que tarde muuuucho en actualizar el fic no lo voy a dejar sin terminar.

¿Un muy mal primer beso, no? Habrá que ver como reaccionan los chicos.

Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para este fic? pueden dejarla en los comentarios (reviews) ya que esto se trata de que les agrade.

No tengo más que decir asique...

Besos y abrazos de: adicta al NaruSasu.


End file.
